


Timing

by Terra_ble



Category: Marvel, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_ble/pseuds/Terra_ble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt at http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6372254#cmt6372254 with the title "Persistent Matt tries to date Foggy"</p><p>Matt tries to start a relationship with Foggy. Foggy, despite clearly being attracted to Matt, refuses. Matt asks repeatedly, trying to convince Foggy that they should date, and every time, its a gentle but clear refusal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chapter One-ining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a completed story, I'm just breaking into chapters because the pacing reads better that way.

Foggy is finally done writing. Forty-two solid hours, four cans of Monster, eleven bags of Cheetos and two boxes of doughnut holes later, Foggy lies passed out on his bed after submitting his thesis.

Matt, as if he is holding something radioactive, disposes of the remnants of war. Seriously, Cheetos are slowly aerosolizing chemicals that are probably manufactured by the Devil himself, they play absolute havoc with Matt's senses. He sneezes a final time as he drops the contents into the bin outside.

Foggy is snoring softly with his mouth open and his hair plastered straight up where it hits the pillow. Matt can't help but quirk a smile at his best friend. Both of their theses are submitted. All these years of work, now the only step left is a waiting game.

Matt settles in his bed as well, still listening to the beat of Foggy's heart. After its energy drink-induced pounding had lessened into its resting rate, finally allowing Matt to calm himself after a long day. Not for much longer, though. They were going to be moving on.  Depending on which internship actually accepted them, they could be continents apart.

Even Foggy's snoring has become soothing, Matt thinks to himself. Freshman year, he almost switched rooms because of it and now he couldn't imagine living without it.

Without him.

 

And the worst part is, it's the truth.

Foggy wormed his way into Matt's life just simply be being _there_ in a way Matt hadn't felt since the days his father was alive. He's always supported Matt, even if he didn't always agree with him.

And if Matt lived in his own head, Foggy was the dreamer pulling him out of it. Doodling out their imaginary firm as if it could exist on a bar napkin. Matt allows himself to be swept away into that fantasy. Into Nelson and Murdock. Together forever.

 

But it isn't enough. It would never be the same after college.

Foggy wouldn't always be there, to coax him asleep with the assurance of his steady heartbeat pounding away. To pull him out of his head when everything seems like too much, when the burden of his father's death and Stick's abandonment and the disappointment of the nuns that he wasn't praying to get better hard eno----

His thought is cut off by a loud snore from the other bed.

Matt smiles at the ceiling, wide and bright, the way only Foggy can make him.

But these thoughts do not last forever. Eventually, Matt, exhausted from his own all-nighter, falls asleep.


	2. The Second One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: tagging this dub-con for kissing without consent, also the writer is Jewish and attempting to reconcile homophobia and Catholicism so please bear with me.

Matt slowly wakes up. Foggy's heartbeat is still steady with sleep. Good. He feels a little....creepy, but Matt just like to hear him wake up. The slight hitch between resting and consciousness that he can feel so vividly through his senses. It's incredible. And so rare...now that Foggy has started this _thing_ with Marci.

So Matt pretends to be asleep. He assumes his typical half tucked in fetal position on his side with his face smushed against the pillow, facing Foggy of course, as he waits for the show.

First, Foggy's heart rate begins to increase. A steady rise in blood pressure. A soft inhale turns into a deep breath. And his scent changes. It's hard to describe, maybe it is the increased oxidation of his blood on awakening, but regardless, Foggy starts to smell more vibrant, more like his usual self. Matt is so attuned to Foggy's movements he can sense Foggy turning towards him, eyes lidded as his pupils direct at his face.

And then he hears

Foggy's heartbeat begin to race

...

Just a brief second, and now Foggy is calling his name, trying to coax him to go get breakfast.

 

Foggy. When they first met, Matt's initial awkwardness over meeting someone so....Foggy....had caused Foggy to backtrack on his initial flirting to something more safe. It's not as if Foggy hid his bisexuality. He even tried to get Matt to go to a gay bar once. That....did not turn out well.

But still. Still?

Foggy. Likes him. He finds Matt attractive.

 

Matt was so worried about losing Foggy, the key to keeping him was right under his nose the whole time.

 

"Hey, Matt" Foggy starts, shaking Matt slightly to awaken him. "We should get pancakes." He says, voice still scratchy and dull from sleep.

Matt feigns blinking his eyes open and being bleary from sleep. "Come here." He says softly and presses his lips to Foggy's ever so briefly.

Suddenly Foggy's heartbeat skyrockets. It takes all of Matt's discipline not to react. He rubs his eyes. "Foggy, what's wrong?" He asks, trying to gauge the situation. Was he too forward? Did Foggy want to date first? Matt thought the attraction was purely physical, if he had rushed something....

"No, no." Foggy says, face completely red and staring very determinately at the wall behind Matt. "Do you, uh, want pancakes?"

Oh. It seems Foggy wants a date first? Everyone Matt meets is either through classes or the few bar trips Foggy drags him to. Matt's impression was that how attractive people thought he was went hand in hand with their desire to have sex with him. Rarely did that lead to a relationship. But that was okay, he was okay with that. He is better alone. No, he is better with Foggy.

"Pancakes sound good." Matt says. He is determined. This may be his only chance to keep Foggy. He has to succeed and make this date a good one.

 

========

Foggy is talking about Marci. Again. He hasn't mentioned their kiss. Maybe it was too brief?

Oh. He probably thinks Matt is straight. After so many years at Foster with the nuns, he's learned to keep to himself. It was a personal struggle to reconcile his religion with his own desires. But Father Layton had helped him through it. After all, why would G-d create such desires purely to condemn his creations to hell for existing. He loves all His creations, mortal weaknesses and all.

But, he hasn't told Foggy.

 

"And the Marci was like, I don't think it's physically possible to eat FIVE packets of relish." Foggy continues, waving his arms as if they can actually act out the story.

"So, I like men as well as women." Matt says.

Foggy stops his story immediately, mouth hanging open.

"So, yeah, you know. Continue?" Matt says wincing at the awkwardness.

"Wait, what. You told--- oh, well you never said, but you implied....but you ran out of a gaybar?" Foggy babbles.

"Uh, I told you, the layout was difficult to navigate. I didn't want to walk into anything" Matt replies, now staring his pancakes which are slowly fossilizing underneath the syrup. It's not as if Matt is going to tell him it was because of the attempted mugging happening in the alley outside. Attempted.

"Oh, uh, okay." Foggy responds, "Well, you already know i'm Bi. So, welcome to the club. We don't have fruit baskets, that was a filthy lie" he tries to joke.

Matt chuckles.

Foggy stares at his pancakes.

"Will you go out with me?" Matt blurts out, still resolutely facing his pancakes.

"To, like, the park after this?" Foggy asks.

"No, on a date." Matt says looking at him.

"No thanks." Foggy says, picking at his food.

Oh. "But, you think i'm attractive, you said so when we met." Matt presses.

"I could have been calling you _objectively_ attractive.

"You weren't. " Matt states simply.

"Fine, okay, you are attractive. We shouldn't date, Matt. Just because you're jealous that i'm spending time with Marci, does not mean you have to-----"

"I'm not doing it out of jealousy!" Matt yells, frustrated.

"Yeah. I can see that." Foggy says with some measure of pity in his voice. His phone buzzes. "Listen, I got to go help Noah pack for Jersey. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Matt says sullenly, pancakes forgotten.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, lovelies.

Foggy had been gone all day. Matt takes the time to think over his plan. Seducing Foggy. He already knows Foggy is attracted to him and is not in a committed relationship. Foggy obviously cares about him. How is this so hard?

He lies down on the bed and puts on his earphone to listen to his book.

A few hours pass and Foggy comes back to the room. Finally.

Matt takes out his earphone.

Foggy paces slightly and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I said we'd talk. But it's late. And maybe this is a weird discussion for later." he finally comes up with.

"I've been laying here wondering why you don't want to date me. You find me attractive, I know you care about me." Foggy winces, but Matt continues, "is it because you are satisfied sexually with Marci and don't think i'm on par?" Foggy's heartrate has now skyrocketed. "I assure you, i've been told i'm very in tune with other peoples' bodies, and very responsive myself. I'm especially good at su----"

"Stop, Matt. Just.."

"What is it?"

"It won't work."

"You don't think we are sexually compatible?"

"Yes. No. Oh, it's not important. I mean, it won't work. This whole weird jealous of Marci thing that's causing you to do whatever _this_ is." Foggy gestures to all of Matt. "I just gestured at all of you."

"Foggy, i'm not jealous. I just...need you."

Foggy's face softens at that. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you are. We have to move on sometime." Matt says, defeated.

"No matter where we are, we'll always be best friends. Is that what this is about? You think being in a relationship with me will prevent me from leaving?" Now it's Matt's turn to wince.

Matt's forehead crinkles, "I'm not trying to force you to stay. I just..."

"What?"

"You've always been there for me. I just...wanted to be there for you."

Foggy takes a step back from Matt as if he's just been punched in the gut, "I know you are all about self-sacrifice, Matt, but dating me as some sort of penance? I don't know.... I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry Matt." and despite Matt's protests, leaves the room.

 

Matt focuses, trying to find where Foggy went. His scent makes him easy to track. Pure Foggy intermingling with the scent of Marci.

 

Oh. 


	4. In Which The Author Actually Completes A Story For The First Time In Far Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied, i'm posting this now. Today was a mess of having to confront my boss about him stealing our tips and.....just a mess. So I needed to edit some fluff badly. Enjoy!

Another day. Was it even worth it?

Matt sighs. It seemed obvious that Foggy wanted nothing to do with him, but they were running out of time. Internship acceptances would come any day. And they would go their separate ways.

Matt rubs his face with his hands.

Why wasn't this working? Every girl whose heart spiked at seeing him was, well, attracted to him. Things always seemed to fall into place after that. Everything fell into place when Foggy wormed his way into Matt's life. But nothing is falling into place now.

Matt realizes he's never had to seduce anyone before.

He's never had to make a best friend either.

This needs to work.

 

Foggy comes in, heartbeat spiking as he sees Matt. But not with attraction, with anxiety.

Matt knows what he had to do.

 

"Come with me." Matt says grabbing Foggy's hand to lead him before he can respond.

"I---- Okay." Foggy gives, realizing he wouldn't know what to say even if his insane roommate hadn't started dragging him along.

 

Matt unlocks the door. The owners trusted his father and extended that trust to giving Matt a key. For the first time on one of his visits, Matt feels along the wall to turn the lights on.

He moves toward the nearest punching bag and takes off his jacket.

He begins to punch. Swift jab, undercut, left, right, right. Matt bounces on the balls of his feet as he loses himself in the flurry.

Foggy is watching him.

Matt gives the bag one punch and holds it on the return.

"This. This is what I do sometimes to blow off steam." He gives, panting slightly from the exertion.

Foggy's heartbeat is no longer spiked with anxiety, Matt inwardly smiles at that.

"Did your dad train you?" is all he asks as he sits on the side of the boxing ring.

"Naw. He never wanted me to fight." He chuckles, "I assumed he meant so I wouldn't get hurt. No  real threat with a punching bag."

Foggy smiles lightly, the way he used to before all of this. He motions with his head for Matt to continue.

They resume in silence. Matt exercising and Foggy watching him.

 

"Thank you for showing me this." Foggy says when Matt is done.

"It wa---" Matt begins to respond.

"No. It wasn't nothing. This place is special to you, I get that. But thanks for letting me in."

Matt quirks his mouth up as Foggy slings an arm around him. "Now, what do you say to an after-workout cold one?"

Matt couldn't agree more.

 

 

The campus pub, the Sill. It was hard to imagine he had less than a week to appreciate it's, admittedly grimy, atmosphere. It wasn't as if he was leaving the planet, but it felt like it. All set to enter the next chapter of their lives, just waiting for someone else to pull the trigger to start.

Matt is usually a happy drunk.

Not tonight, it seems.

Foggy, however, does not seem to notice at all. He is laughing uproariously at some story Matt wasn't paying attention well enough to remember, so he offers a smile and a chuckle at Foggy's direct look.

Foggy slams down his glass, immediately  offering an embarrassed look to the glaring barrister.

"---you know what I mean, though?" He says to Matt. He notices...something. "Woah, woah, Matt are you okay? You look about ready to keel over. Or punch someone. Sometimes I can't quite tell with you, you know?"

Matt looks up. "No, no. I'm okay. I'm okay." Matt sloppily reassures. "What. What were you saying?"

"Just. Like, about this whole jealousy...thing. You have nothing to worry about, okay. Marci said she, and I quote, "Could find a better, well maybe not better, but definitely less clingy fuck"." Foggy says louder than was quite appropriate, downing another drink. "So, you know, Marci is out of the picture. Just us two amigos, okay?" Foggy looks down at Matt.

Matt sits. Marci is gone. This is the last time her scent will cover Foggy's. Matt should be happy. But he isn't.

"I was never jealous." He mumbles into his beer.

"What was that? Foggy says, sloshing some of his own onto the counter earning himself another glare from the barrister.

"I SAID I WASN'T JEALOUS, OKAY?" Matt shouts. Then immediately looks reproachful.

"Woah, buddy. What. Uh, then what has the past week been about then?" Foggy says.

"It's. It's about _you_ okay. And I can feel you giving me that look. This isn't about jealousy or fear of change when we graduate. I...just don't want to be without you?" Matt responds willing Foggy to understand him.

Foggy gives him a happy, slightly drunk smile. "I'm not going anywhere, buddy."

Matt runs his hands through his hair. "That's not what I mean. You've always been there for me. When my father, when St--- when the nuns never were. I've never had that. You're...the best friend i've ever had, okay? I don't want to lose you."

Foggy's heartbeat has spiked. "So, you are trying to get me to stay by offering up yourself? Matt, that is. I can't, okay? I won't do that to you and I won't let you do that to yourself!" Foggy all but shouts.  

"No! I know what you're thinking. But, no. That's not it at all. I just...."

Foggy starts to get up.

" I LOVE YOU FOGGY." Matt blurts out. Far louder than anticipated. In fact not even the words he wanted to say, but now that he's said them, it feels right. It explains everything.

"I...." Foggy says, glancing around. The entire bar is watching them and the barrister giving them subtle thumbs up from the corner. "I love you too, Matt. I have for a long time now."

Someone in the back cheers. The woman at the table ten feet from them asks her friend what Foggy just said. Her friend is responding. Matt just sits there. Staring.

"But. You said you didn't want to date me." He comes out with.

"I thought you were afraid of us splitting up. You know I would never leave you. Nelson and Murdock, right? We just need to actually GET capital. We weren't going to let something as petty as graduating split us up, yeah?"

Matt looks down. "I didn't want to lose you." He responds.

"And I don't want to lose you either, you hear me?" Foggy demands, grabbing Matt's face with two slightly sweaty hands. "I'm going to kiss you." He says. Matt manages a small nod and Foggy kisses him.

Behind them the bar erupts into cheers.

The woman behind them asks her friend to sign what everyone is cheering about.

Matt can almost feel her smile at his back as he grins into Foggy's mouth.

THE END


End file.
